New Arrival
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: Michael Fisher never thought that coming home from a normal day of school could lead to something special. Well, he does have a profuse habit of being wrong. OC/Tori Beck/Jade I don't know what to do with the other characters, so I'll let you decide. Although I'll point out OC/Tori isn't solid yet. Sorry for the lack of witty title.


**Well, I got bored and decided to watch Victorious. Now I'm addicted. Crap. Well, as you may or may not know I have a habit of doing things that are... 'different' so to speak. So I got this idea with two different ways it could play out. I decided to go with the second way I thought of. Anyhow, I can't promise faster or slower updates due to upcoming exams. So, I'm thinking about this being an OC X Tori fic, due to the fact I could probably write that easier. I'll try to take the romance as slow or as fast as you want me to. So please, enjoy the story of my OC Michael.  
><strong>

**P.S. This _IS NOT _a self-insert.**

**P.P.S. I like penguins.**

**P.P.S. This is slight AU, starting between S1 Ep 2 and S1 Ep 3. Tori has already done her shiz. **

**P.P.P.S. You sick of these yet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, just my OC Michael. And any other OCs that appear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>New Arrival Ch 1: Brotherly Love<br>

My name's Michael Fisher, I'm sixteen years old and I live with my parents and my older brother Sean. I'm Scottish, although I've been living here in Hollywood for about a year now. We've mostly settled in, although there were some incidents with Sean and fighting at his new school. He managed to get into Hollywood Arts. Pretty impressive if you ask me, I heard their entire student body only racks up to the few hundreds. I know what you're thinking, that's pretty big. Well, our last school racked up to over one thousand students altogether. Yeah, I know. I was a pretty normal school, which was something I liked. None of this spinning, loud music and singing. Just a normal school in which I can be good at. I'm doing amazing in Maths, Computing, History and Music. French well...let's just say it's very hard to say J m'appelle Michael with my accent. No, it's not the nasal 'ned' voice, it's the _other _one. No, I'm not ginger and no haggis aren't real animals, okay?

Sorry, I get sick of people asking me that.

Well, I'm on my way to school right now. In my slob dress sense. I myself am average in build, 5 foot 11 inches, not skinny nor fat. I have chestnut colored hair, although I was blonde as a baby. The explanation is that when I was little I tripped on a gravel path down to the town, the stones and dirt had stuck to my scalp. We couldn't get them out so we had to go to the barbers, get my hair cut and then wash it all out. Instead of growing back in blonde and curly it grew back in chestnut brown and spiky. Well, now we're getting off track. As I may have already stated, my hair is brown, messy and spiky. Let's just say it doesn't help my line of sight. I wear a red checkered hoodie over a white t-shirt and grey jogging pants. On my feet I wear black trainers and I carry my school stuff in a sling bag over my right shoulder.

I check my phone to see I've got five minutes to get there and it's a 10 minute sprint at best. I sigh and check my surroundings, and see a opportunity to cut that time. I sprint to the wall and use three steps to scale most of it, I then use my right foot to kick off from the last step and launch myself to the ledge. I grip onto the ledge and grunt as I pull myself up. I sit for a few seconds to determine the next move, and I barely found it. I take a running leap off of the opposite ledge and clear a fence, staggering as I land but then correcting myself as I break into a sprint.

I jump into some bushes, yelping as I struggled through because of the ridiculously pointy branches. I come out picking leaves from my hair and struggling to get a branch out that had impaled my hoodie. I manage (somehow) to get the branch through and as I turn round I collide with some guy. I groan and look up to see a head of dark brown hair. A lot of dark brown hair. I stand up and offer a hand to help him up. He takes it and then I see the puppet on his arm. One that looks very akin to the real article. The real article has a dark brown afro, pale skin and brown eyes. He wears glasses while the puppet doesn't.

"Sorry about that." I tell him.

"Hey, watch where you're going fartnugget!" The puppet yells angrily at me.

"Did you're puppet just call me a fartnugget?" I raise an eyebrow, vaguely amused.

"Rex! Apologize!" The boy scolds the puppet.

"Tell him to apologize for running into us!" The puppet yells, then slapping him in the face.

"That's it mister! Time out for you!" The boy states, unzipping his bag.

"No no no wait! Don't put me in th-" The puppet was cut off as the boy stuffed it in and zipped the bag.

"Sorry about that?" The boy states nervously.

"No problem, I've got to say your ventriloquist skills are really advanced." I tell him, smirking as he seems to get a look of weariness on his face.

"You don't think it's weird?" He asks.

"Oh, I do think it's weird, just impressive how you do it."

"Cool." He nodded, then he seems to realize something. "Sooo...what's your name?"

"Michael Fisher, your's?"

"Robbie Shapiro...wait, did you say Fisher?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"By any chance is your brother Sean Fisher?"

"Yes..." I think I know where this is going.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"Say what now?"

"Your brother's like, the only person who sticks up to the school bullies! And he's amazing at singing!"

Well, the singing does run in the family. But it looks like he's determined to ramble; I'm going to have to cut him off if I want any chance of actually getting to school.

"He's li-"

"Sound's interesting but I'm gonna need to go now!" I yell as I sprint past him.

"Hey wait!"

He sighs as he watches me run off in the distance.

"Well, that's one opportunity to make a new friend gone..." He mutters.

"Oh man up!" The puppet says in his bag.

* * *

><p>After getting back home from another day of schoolsleep I'm greeted by a frantic household. My good...rather young actually mother and father were running around the house trying to pick out clothes and making sure everything is good before they go. Suddenly Sean jumps up behind me.

"Sup lil' bro?" He asks cheerfully. Even on really crappy days Sean always maintains an upbeat and confident guise; either that or he's incapable of negative emotions. I'm thinking the latter.

Sean is a tall with a thin muscular build. He's tanned with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He currently wears a white suit immaculately. The only thing me and Sean share are our eyes. The rest is totally different. He's really tall, I'm mediocre; he's muscular, I'm average; he's got curly hair, I've got spiky; he's tanned, I'm pale; he's a blonde, I'm a brunette; he's good with people, I suck at socializing. You get the general idea.

"Nothing is 'up'. It's all down...on the floor...cause mum and dad knocked it over...get it?" I respond.

Sean chuckles and punches my arm. "C'mon. Go get changed."

"But I'm not going."

"Yes you are, I've managed to talk mum and dad into forcing you to go."

"You did what now?" I ask, my tone low and dangerous.

"I convinced mum and dad into forcing you to go. Now off you go, I want to introduce you to some hot chicks, since you've never had a girlfriend." He grins. I scowl at him, he only ever seems to like girls for their looks as well as constantly teasing me for looking beyond that. He pushes me into my room; why do get the feeling that tonight is going to be rather-interesting?

I change into a black long-sleeved shirt with the top three buttons undone revealing a white tank top. I wear slightly baggy slate jeans with a white belt that had black studs on it. A silver chain hung from my right waist. On my feet I wore black and white canvas shoes. I step up to the mirror to see my hair as spiky and messy as usual; with spikes jutting all over the place. The fringe is a series of spikes that reach my eyebrows and threaten to cover my eyes.

I open the door only to be pushed to the front door by an overly eager mother and father. I look back to see Sean grinning and I discreetly flip him off.

"Come on Michael, we need to get there on time so your brother can prepare for the show!" My mother strains out as she pushes me. Me and pushing don't mix because when I get pushed I immediately set out to screw that person over.

"Right mum, chill. We've still got an hour before the show begins and Sean's the last act." I tell her.

"But still Mike, it never hurts to prepare." My dad interrupts. 'Mike' was his pet name for me and I've never disliked anything more than that nickname. It sounds so lazy and weird.

"Right okay, just stop pushing me."

My parents scowl at me.

"Please." I add and their scowl eases up. Did I ever mention how much I hated traveling? Well I hate it. A lot.

* * *

><p>I'm currently sitting in the crowded show looking incredibly pale, even more so than usual. Did I mention I hate traveling? Yes? Did I ever mention the reason? Well I get travel sick incredibly easily. Seriously it puts Natsu from Fairy Tail to shame. I get up to go to the toilet before I'm stopped by a man talking to my parents.<p>

"Mr and Mrs Fisher?" He asks. They both nod in response and I become intrigued. "Somethings happened to your son, we need you to come backstage and see. All three of us pale and I run ahead of everyone, sliding around the corner and nearly slamming into some girl. I sprint faster and come to see Sean sitting in a chair holding his right arm over his head. At first it looks silly until you see the light red/brown blood stains on his arm. There was a nurse cleaning the wound.

"What happened!?" I ask the nurse.

"I can explain myself you know!" Sean scolds me.

"Yeah, but it's more dramatic if a nurse does it." Dad inputs.

Mum, Sean, the nurse and the man stare oddly at us as we fist bump.

"Anyway, he tripped and fell on a glass bottle, luckily the bleeding wasn't bad. Keep it clean and in a couple of weeks you'll never hear of this again." The nurse tells us.

"Can I still play at the show?" Sean asks.

"I seriously wouldn't recommend it." The nurse says.

Then Sean nods and turns to me. "You're up." He says.

"No, I was scared that my brother was gravely injured. I'm quite down."

Sean facepalms with his lefty hand. "No, you're going to play."

"What!? No! I can't I don't go to school here!"

"Do you know the song!? Can you sing!" The man interrupts.

"No!" I yell.

"Yes and Yes." Sean says, kicking me sharply in the back of the knee and I fall over.

"You know what, sure." I mumble into the ground.

The man then picks me up. "Hmm, your dress sense is okay for this kind of music. The second last act ends in two minutes, prepare. I'll let the instrument crew know it's you and not Sean."

"Good luck lil' bro." Sean pats me on the back as he stands.

"Don't talk to me." I say.

* * *

><p>After the last act ends I step up onto the stage and everyone goes quiet, obviously expecting Sean. It's quite obvious he's popular around here.<p>

"Hey I know that guy!"

"Hey it's the fartnugget!"

"The...fart...nugget?"

I turn to the direction of the voices to see Robbie, Rex and some black haired guy. Then the drummer starts playing a beat that I recognize and I bring the microphone to my mouth as the guitarist begins to play.

"_Pour it all down bring me down for another day,  
>Nobody's gonna save me now.~<br>_

_ Empty it out let me drown let me drift away,  
>Nobody's gonna save me NOW!~"<br>_

The music began to get faster as the drum beat got to a faster pace and the guitarist started playing with the beat. Then the beat turned to it's casual form again and the guitarist went back to normal as I brought the microphone to my mouth again.

_"Stuck in a rut with a dirty habit, it's always dragging me down I'm sick of it,_  
><em>I got your beady eyes beating down on me, wish I could turn this around it's killing me."<em>

Then the song picked up on beat.

_ "I need a hand in letting go, cause every day begins the same so:~  
><em>

_ Pour it all out bring me down for another day. _

_ Nobody's gonna SAVE ME!~_

_ Empty it out let me drown let me drift away. _  
><em> Nobody's gonna SAVE ME NOW! Think I can change,~<em>

_ I can change for a bit, _  
><em> I'll have my own brand of hell by the end of it.~<em>

_ And if you chainsaw through the walls around me,_  
><em> You'll find an empty shell of what I used to be.~<em>

_ I'm stuck in my own design with no one here but me. _  
><em> I'm leaving this all behind. there's nothing left for me.~"<em>

Unexpectedly the crowd cheered at the performance even though it was a rather heavy song. I give a tired bow before I step off the stage and I'm pulled into a headlock by none other than my older brother.

"That...was...frickin...awesome!" He yelled in my ear. I struggle to get him off me as some middle aged dude with spiked hair, a long goatee and dark rimmed specs came running up.

"You're not in this school!" He yelled.

I instantly place blame where's it's due, the creepy kid with the name tag that says _Sinjin on it.  
><em>

"He did it." I say.

"Sinjin! Detention!" The man yelled.

"Oh, why?" Sinjin said as we walked off.

"Now, you're not in this school, yes?" The man asks. "Um, no?" I respond, fearing..I dunno. Something.

"Well, how would you like to attend?" The man grinned.

"N-"

"He says yes!" Sean yelled.

"Excellent! You start tomorrow!" The man yelled, enthusiasm in his voice as he walked/skipped off.

"Sean..." I start darkly.

"Yes Michael?"

"You have five seconds to run."

"C'mon! You're not gonna-"

"You're spending your five seconds very well."


End file.
